What could have been
by StargazerLilyFlower
Summary: What would happen if Lily and James never hated each other.Or Peter was never around.Or Sirius found someone who could tame him.What if Remus found someone that likes him for who he is before Tonks.This is a happy story for the most part.be kind.please
1. prologe

I do not own Harry Potter

The song can be found on youtube

This storie is about what could have been its a happy story

Prologe 

Lily Evens, Rae-Lynn Hall, Alice Route, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Frank Longbottom have all been best friends since they first ment on the Hogwarts Express befor first year.

During that year, Lily decovered that Remus was a werewolf. She then told him that he should tell the others saing that if they were truly his friend like she is then they will still be his friend know matter what he is.

Therefore, he told them that he was a werewolf and they not only contused to be his friend but they want one-step further and became animus. It took them all the rest of 1st year and half of 2nd year to complete, now there all about to start there 3rd year.

Lily has straight auburn hair, which flows to the bottom of her back, emeralds green eyes and is 5' 5". Her animus is a doe. Rae-Lynn has straight black hair, which comes to the bottom of her shoulder blades with light gray eyes, is 5' 5". Her animus is a coyote. Alice who has corkscrew blond curls with blue eyes she is 5'5"1/2. Her animus is a fox. The girls have group of there own called La Matto Donne that Lily came up with it. Now the girls like to pull pranks and cause mayhem like the boys. The only different is that the girls never been caught.

The boys who are The Marauder almost always are caught in there pranks, James has short messy black hair with hazel eyes and glass is 5'6". His animus is a stag. Sirius has short smooth black hair with dark gray eyes is also 5'6". His animus is a dog. Frank has short brown hair with blue eyes is 5'6"1/2. His animus is a lion. Remus has short sandy blond hair with blue eyes is 5'7". His animus is a wolf has well as being a werewolf.

Now La Matto Donne and The Marauder are best friends but there have a war going on between them about who can pull the best pranks.

They mostly keep it between them selves but every so often the will put there difference aside and pull one big prank over the whole school or someone who has a problem with both groups.

Right now The Marauder and La Matto Donne are on the train at the start of the year looking for a compartment they can all sit together in. When they get to the end of the train and the last compartment, they look in to see only one girl that looks to be about there age that the have never seen before...


	2. Meeting the American

Disclamer: I own nothing 

Chapter 1

Meeting the American

All seven of them were standing outside the compartment debating on if they should go in or not.

"Should we go in?" asked Rae-Lynn

"I don't see why not ever were else is full." Lily shrugged

"OK but I vote Moony ask her." Rae said quickly

"What! Why me?" Remus inquired

"Because Moony we voted and you lost now go." James said

Remus made a grating sound before saying, "Fine but you all have to come in with me."

They all agreed before walking in with Remus in the front.

When they walked in there sit a girl with short brown hair that came to her shoulder and was in layers with the ends flipped out. She had long bangs that hang down over part of right eye. She has brown eyes that had heavy but neat black eye liner on with light blue and black eye shadowed. She had a slight tan that matched her hair and eyes. She had a pretty but plain face other then tiny studded diamond noise ring.

Her outfit was out of the ordinary with a tight light blue long sleeve shirt with a black corset over top. The corset had about 20 different bra hooks running down the front with two mini crises cross ties on both side rights underneath the breast cups, with one long one down the back. She also had blue and black mini shirt with tight blue jean short that came just above the knees. Her shoes were light and dark gray Kitson.

The girl was reading a book and listening to an ipod so she didn"t hear them came in so when Remus tapped her on her shoulder she jumped so high that she dropped her book and ipod that was pulled out of her ear.

"Holy fucken shit it all to hell" breathing heavy with her hand over her heart she looked up and smiled "Sorry I didn't mean to swear like a sailor it just that you startled me is all. So what can I do for you?"

They all stared at her they was not sure what shocked them more her swearing, her outfit, or they fact that she was an American.

"Bloody hell you're an American." Sirius said

"Oh spot on any other brilliant observations you like to share or was that It.," she said with a smile.

"No you were wondering if we could sit in here every else is full?" Remus asked blushing.

She just stared at Remus with shock for a moment before smiling warmly at him "Sure it would give me someone other then Peter Pan and Tinker Bell to talk to."

She then stood up they could all tell that she wasn't very tall only about 5'4" picked up her book and ipod that she dropped put them in her sit. She then reached over the sit grabbed a tiny orange fluffy ball that know one noticed before then reached above her and grabbed a tiny yellow owl.

"This is Peter Pan." holding out the fluffy ball to show them. "This is Tinker Bell." She said pointing to the owl on her shoulder.

"Awww they are so tiny there adorable." Lily said petting the cat.

"I know I got them an America and for some reason over there they are unwanted. Therefore, I just had to have them. I have a habit of liking things that other my fined unwanted or strange. Sadly it is a weakness of mine." The last bit she said with a smile looking at Remus.

Once every one was settled in there sets. The boys on one side Frank by the door then Sirius, James and Remus by the window. The girls were on the other side Alice by the door across from Frank then Rae-Lynn, Lily and the new girl by the window across from Remus.

The girl put her owl back on the rack, picked her book and ipod off her sit, and sat down her self. She had her cat on her lap and her book beside her. She then put one of her earphone piece in her ear and turned her music down just enough so that she could still hear her song and talk to the others at the same time. When the girl was done moving around for minute she looked up and smiled when she realized they were all staring at her.

"By the way I'm Charlotte Logan but everyone calls my Charlie."

"Oh I'm Remus Lupin."

"James Potter"

"I'm Sirius Black my fair lady but you my have the pleaser of calling my lover." Showing her, his best smile that would have most girls falling to there knees. Charlie just giggled while Remus shot death glares at him.

"Well Sirius I would much rather call you Playboy because that is what you are clearly trying and felling at becoming." She replied with a cocky grin they all laugh including Sirius.

"Any ways I'm Frank Longbottom."

"Alice Route"

"Rae-Lynn Hall but call me Rae"

"And I'm Lily Evens"

After shaking ever one hand, she smiles at them all. "Will it's very nice to meet you all but please forgive me if I mess up your names because there are seven of you and only one of me."

"Oh we understand not only us but everything else is new too." a blushing Remus told her.

Nodding her "Yes that is very true."

"So were are you from exactly" Sirius asked

"Oh will have any of you hared of the state of Pennsylvania?" Everyone but Alice, Frank, and Sirius all shook there heads yes "well that's were I'm from."

Lily then told the other three that did not know was Pennsylvania was.

"So what it like there?" Alice asked after Lily has explained

"Oh well it's plain, simple, and beautiful. Mountains that run thought the whole state. The mountains covered with trees. In the summer, the trees are the most beautiful evergreen color you have ever seen. In the fall when the leaves change. They change in to the most gorgeous colors imaginable reds, gold's, yellows, and even greens. Then in the winter, it was┘.it was sad but beautiful at the same time. The trees are mostly bare and look dead but once the snow falls, the trees are covered with it. They seem to glances in the sun and moon light. It can be the most awe inspiriting sensory you have ever seen." she finished with a far away look in her eyes.

"It sounds beautiful there" Alice said Snapping out of her little trances "Yes it is but boring as all hell nothing ever and I mean never ever happens there."So what did you do for fun?" inquired Remus

That this question mischievous little gilt appeared in her eyes with a smile evil smile. It scared even The Marauder a little bit.

"Well in the summer it would get so hot it would feel like Brazil so we would just go swimming in one of the two lakes near by or the river. In the winter when there was school it could get so cold, I swear it would make a pagweion want to wear a jacket. Anyways we would watch T.V, listen to music, pull pranks, read you know the usually" She said all fast so the group of misfits almost missed there favorite word.

"Pranks." The all shouted in unions.

"Um yes there just some thing about a well thought of prank that makes me all fuzzy inside." She looked a little sheepish when she first started speaking, but as she continued, she had a huge grin on her face.

Just then, Sirius jumped out of his sit and landed right in front of her on his knees. He then proceeds to grab both of her hands in his.

"I love you. We all love you. Will you be our friend?"

Charlie giggled while Remus looked like he was having intends battle with him self about not kicking his best friend in the head. Charlie then pulled her hands free a patted Sirius on the head

"Down Playboy way don"t we get to know each other a little better before you start declaring your love and or friendship for me? Deal."

Sirius then stood up and again grabbed her hand, but this time to shake it.

"Deal" then returned to his seat.

James was just shaking his head at his best friend.

"What are you going to do if she is in Slytherien?" At these words, a look of horror crossed his face before he relaxed and shook his head "No way she's way to cool for that."

Looking down at her hands "Actually guys..."

"No bloody way!"

When Charlie finally looked up, she noticed that all the boys were looking at each other, and the girls were all looking at her. Charlie then winked and gave a small smile to the girls before looking sad again. The other girls quickly caught on that this was just a prank on the boys and played along.

"How do you know you haven't been shorted yet?" asked Alice

"Well when it was first decided that I was coming to Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore came to my house an America. He told me all about it. Then told me since I will be starting third year I have the options of doing like every one else and riding the boats and being shorted in front of everyone with the first years or it the comfort of my own home. So naturally I dared to be different and did it right then and there, and as they say the rest in history."

After a few moments and the boys still have not spoke Charlie nodded her to the girls and the all shouted in unions "Gottcha!"

"What"

"When"

"How"

"I don't get it"

(In the order of the questions James, Remus, Frank, and Sirius)

"Well it was just a joke boys so you can clam yourselfs" Charlie said so was laughing uncontrollable all with the other girls.

"What you guys new about this." Frank accused pointing to the other girls

"Only... only up.. only up untill I asked... Asked how." Alice chocked out

"You know that was not a very nice trick to play on a group of Gryffindors" Remus said with a smile on his face.

"I know that's way I.. sorry we (look to the girls) did it."

"Wait how did you know that we were from Gryffindor?" Remus asked

"Well those huge loin stickers on all of your trunks were a small clue." She said has if was the most obovus thing in the world.

"Oh yeah I didn't think of that." Sheeply Remus said

"That right there is why you almost always get cought in your prunks and that's way you missed the signal she sent us. It is because you do not pay attention to the small details." Rea said cheeky

"So that's how you guys do it. That's how you can pull those pranks a never get cought." Sirius said looking as if he just won a prize.

"Wait I'm I hearing this right. We have pulled over a dozen pranks together you boys never cought on untill now."Alice asked amazed

"Well yeah"

"Well I have another confessions to make ever thing I said other then being in Slytherien is true."

"What?" They all shouted in union.

"Wait so you really were already shorted?" Lily asked Charlie nodded "yes"

"So what house are you in? Remus asked Charlie smiled big at them "I"ll give you three guess."

"Gryffindors?" Remus asked again not believing the answer.

"yup"

"See I told she was way to cool for Slytherien" Smiling wide. "but anyways I have question why are coming to Hogwarts?"

"Same as you to learn magic. OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG." bobbing her head to the music.

"You guys have to hear this song to the coolest. Oh hold that thought."

She then suddenly stood up throwing her cat to the floor. "Sorry Peter Pan." Then pulled her shirt up in the back and put her ipod in her back pocket of her jeans shorts. Then grab her wand that was tucked up the sleeves of her shirt and levitated her trunk off the rack and on to the floor. Her trunk had seven compartments. She put her wand in the key hole pulled it out and opened it. She did this about three more times until she came to the compartment she wanted. The compartment was filled with muggle electronics she pulled out her ipod speakers and closed the lad. She shrunk it down so that it was no bigger then a nightstand. Then she sat her speakers on it and went to work plugging her ipod in.

"That's a neat trunk." Lily said

"I know I was so lucky to found it or I never would have been able to take all of my things. That not even the coolest part. The coolest part is that I don't even need to use actually magic just my wand that way I can use it at home too and it charmed it never weight more then ten pounds know matter how much I put in there."

**( I was going to have one of them ask what pounds was but I don't know what it is in there measurements and I'm to lazy to look it up so if anybody knows tell me and I will change it.)**

"So question why did you bring all those muggle things you can't use them at Hogwarts the magic interferes with it?" Frank asked

"Oh but I can you see you had the same problem at my old school too. I simple cannot live with out my music so I created a spell that would shield magic from electronics that way it does not interfere. I know it sounds weird using magic to stop it from interfering with magic but it works so that's all that matters." Charlie said as if was no big deal

"That's bloody brilliant." an amazed Sirius said "you must really love your muggle things"

"Thank you and I do I would die with out music. Anyways ready hears the song the song. It one of the best song ever your going to love it. It by a band called Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs and the songs called Little Red Riding Hood" she said with a smile

"Wait you mean like the story?" Lily asked

"yup"

Charlie sings along looking at Remus and smiling the whole time.

_**Owoooooooo! **_

_**Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?**_

_**Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood. **_

_**Hey there Little Red Riding Hood, You sure are looking good. **_

_**You're everything a big bad wolf could want. **_

_**Listen to me.**_

_**Little Red Riding Hood I don't think little big girls should Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.**_

_**Owoooooooo!**_

_**What big eyes you have, The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad. **_

_**So just to see that you don't get chased I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. **_

_**What full lips you have. **_

_**They're sure to lure someone bad. **_

_**So until you get to grandma's place I think you ought to walk with me and be safe. **_

_**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on Until I'm sure that you've been shown That I can be trusted walking with you alone. **_

_**Owoooooooo! **_

_**Little Red Riding Hood I'd like to hold you if I could But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. **_

_**Owoooooooo! **_

_**What a big heart I have-the better to love you with. **_

_**Little Red Riding Hood Even bad wolves can be good. **_

_**I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side. **_

_**Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place. **_

_**Little Red Riding Hood You sure are looking good You're everything that a big bad wolf could want. **_

_**Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa?**_

"Don't you just love it" Charlie asked happy

"yeah it was great" Remus said uneasy

"Well I shall return ladies and gentlemen I have to use the bathroom"Charlie said standing

"Wait there's no bath on the train" Sirius said looking confused

"What, no I mean the...wait what do you guys call it...oh yeah the Lou." she said the turned to hand the ipod to Remus. "Here just swerve the dial until you come to the song you want then press the middle button and it will pay the song you want."

"What no give it to Lily I might break it at least she's muggle - born."

Charlie just smile before thrusting it in to his hand. "Good then if you need help then she can help. Right Lily?" looking at Lily

"Right"

"Good now claim down you will be fine and besides I wouldn't be gone that long." she said with a wink and smile to Remus before leaving.

Once they was sure she was gone they all started talking.

**(This is going to go fast so I'm just going to you initials.)**

L.E. "She likes you Remus.."

R.L. "What know she doesn"t."

R.H. "..and you like her."

R.L. "no I don't but I think she knows that I'm a werewolf."

J.P. "Remus what are you talking about? She just mat you about an hour ago. How could she no that?"

R.L. "I don't know but look at like this. When we first came in here she made that comment about liking things that others fined unwanted or strange. You no full will that no one likes werewolves. Then there's that song she played you heard it and she was looking at me and smiling the whole time it was playing. We can't tell me that it doesn't sound like the knows."

L.E. "Yes Remus it sounds like she knows but like I said it all so sounds like she likes you."

R.L. "So what if she dose like me you know nothing can come of it not with what I am no girl wants to be with a guy like me...

F.L "Will if you're right about her knowing and Lily's right about her liking you then it sounds it me like she doesn't care"

R.L. "..and even if she dose I can't let her get involved with me I could hurt her."

R.H. "Remus do you like this girl?"

R.L. "It doesn't matter if I do or not I can't.."

R.H. "Remus just answer the question."

R.L. "Yes all right I like her. She's funny, smart, pretty, and didn't fall for Sirius pick up lines."

S.B. "Hey she's just defaulted."

R.H. "No Padfoot your lines are, anyway Remus why don't you let her decided and besides you don't even know if she knows."

A.R. "We can keep in eye out for any other signs and if any come up then we can deal with it then okay."

R.L. "yeah okay."

Just then the compartment door opened and Charlie walked in.  
"Hey so what are you guys talken about?" She asked

"nothing" they all said fast

"mmhmm fine don't tell me anyways so tell more about you guys and Hogwarts."

Therefore, for the rest of the trip to Hogwarts they all talked and laughed. By the end of the trip group knew that they were going to be good friends with this girl.


End file.
